


Isn't it Nice Being Twins?

by Mango_Cult



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, but wilbur is the one with pink hair etc, he dyes his hair brown, idk why it got so long, it was supposed to be a drabble, it wasn't even supposed to be a masquerade ball, no beta we die like wilbur in the finale, oh well lol, techno and wilbur twin au, wilbur has pink roots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_Cult/pseuds/Mango_Cult
Summary: Wilbur tugs hid beanie closer to his head, afraid of what the others might say.~~~Or, Wilbur tries to hide how similar he looks to Techno.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 491





	Isn't it Nice Being Twins?

**Author's Note:**

> adfjhjasdfkasfka yes i know some parts dont make sense but i was tired when i wrote this and too lazy to fix stuff up lol

He sighed. His hair was growing too long to the point you could see his roots. He would need to dye it again soon. How now, he put on his beanie and left his bedroom to go downstairs. Tommy was sprawled out on the couch watching a cheesy movie. There wasn’t any room for him, so he just sat on Tommys legs. The younger screamed at him to get off, but he just shoved his legs out from under himself. 

“YOU BI-” The blond started before Phil interrupted him. 

“Did you forget about the masquerade ball tonight? It’s at Erets castle, and we’re invited.” He huffed out. 

The two looked at him with a look of shock mixed with confusion. Right. The masquerade ball. And he couldn’t get hair dye in time. Wearing a beanie isn’t exactly formal, so he’d have to take it off at some point and suffer with the pink roots. Oh what a great day to be twins with Techno. 

He mumbled something about getting ready before running up the stairs back into his room. He took off his beanie and looked at himself in the mirror. It didn’t look too noticeable right? Who was he kidding, it was very visible. 

He groaned, pulling the beanie back on his head, and searched for a suit to wear.

Night soon fell, and dread welled up inside of him. He complained to Techno about the dumb pink hair genetics, but his twin just stifled a laugh after showing him his hair. He considered not going, but Phil had made it strict that they were going.

So now he’s standing in front of a large castle in a navy suit, a mask covering half of his face. Tugging the beanie closer onto his head, he walked in with his family. 

Eret greeted them, and he would be lying if he didn’t say the room was decorated beautifully. It felt very regal, it was a castle after all. He wondered how many times the room was ever used. 

He made small talk with many people there, faces he recognised, and faces he didn’t, though a few hours later he was done with social interaction for the day. WIlbur stood off to the side as he watched his brothers across the room. Tommy was talking to Tubbo as always, Phil was going around being a fatherly figure to everyone, and Techno was off to the side. 

He didn’t notice Eret sitting beside him before he spoke. 

“Wilbur.” 

“Eret.” he nodded. 

“You know you were supposed to dress fancy right, then why do you have your beanie on?”

His heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t be seen with his pink hair, at least not yet. Nobody except Techno knew about it, not even Phil or Tommy.

“I…” He felt his face heat up as he stumbled trying to find a good excuse.

Eret gave a thumbs up and he felt his beanie being tugged off his head. Oh god, this was the end for him. The pink was too noticeable. 

As the beanie was taken off in one clean swoop, he heard a soft gasp behind him. Wilbur turned around and saw Fundy holding his beanie in his hands, frozen in shock. He sighed and took his hat from his hands and pulled it farther down on his head. Eret and Fundy were the first to see his pink hair. Great. 

He walked off a little pissd off, but the feeling disappeared into the night as Niki pulled him in for a dance. Tommy had walked over talking about something about him loving Niki. He bantered back and forth with Tommy before he stormed back to Tubbo. 

The music came to a slow as midnight hit. He excused himself, and sat at the side watching everyone dance. Techno sat beside him in silence. He tugged at the beanie pulling it closer to his head. He couldn’t help but feel a little on edge about his hair after what Fundy did, even though it was his twin.

They sat in silence until the dance was over, then bidding everyone farewell and stepping outside of the castle. Tubbo had agreed to stay over at their house as per usual. The walk home was a comforting one, besides the occasional shout from Tommy, but it seemed that the youngest was tired out. 

They reached their home soon enough and they all rushed into the house. Phil had put on a movie as the four collapsed onto the couch. The suit was uncomfortable after being in it for a few hours, though he was too tired to change into anything else. The beanie especially felt a bit too hot, so without thinking he had pulled it off and chucked it halfway across the room.

It was only when he heard a few gasps he realised what he had done. His eyes went wide as he covered his head with his hands, but everybody had already seen his pink hair. He sunk further into his seat, looking anywhere but their eyes. Their eyes went from him to Techno to him again. 

Tommy was the first to speak. 

“What the fuck.” It was the only thing he could say, and Wilbur could tell that was what everyone was thinking. Techno had looked at him and gave him a small grin. 

“I thought Techno dyed his hair?” Tubbo asked confused. 

“No, Wilbur’s hair is dyed brown. He didn’t like how pink looked on him.” A monotone voice replied. “It’s one of the only ways you can tell we’re twins.”

“The twin thing is real? I thought you were kidding!” Tommy stood up and threw his hands up in the air for dramatic effect before flopping back down on the couch and crossing his arms. 

“Yeah.. We’re twins.” He muttered. 

“Wilbur even has a red eye, he just wears contacts.”

He nodded then shoved his hands over his face in embarrassment.

“Why’d you hide this from us?” Phil spoke softly. 

“Because I didn’t want you to think I was different. Techno and I made a deal when we were younger that he would pretend to have the pink hair and red eyes to be different from me.” He murmured under his breath as fast as possible. He brought his knees up to his chest and put his head on them.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Techo standing up and going upstairs as the silence filled the air. He watched as Techno carried an armful of blankets and wrapped in one and Wilbur, hugging him. 

He pushed down the urge to cry as he returned the hug. Soon he felt more people wrapping their arms around him. He smiled softly in the comfort of his family's arms.


End file.
